Llanto y un café a media tarde
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Ella está encerrada en Azkaban y tú eres la heroína del mundo mágico. Un compromiso, una conversación días antes de tu matrimonio y finalmente el desenlace de las decisiones que tomaste. Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Hoolaas!

Pues aqui con un nuevo reto, y vaya que reto. Me ha costado un monton encontrar la inspiracion para hacerlo D: crei que no podria finalizarla, pero ya con un poco de tiempo lo pude hacer.

Personalmente no es algo que me guste, pero si me he leído unos poquitos (como 5) y, bueno, por algo es un reto (es lo que me gusta de los desafios jejeje)

Espero que les guste!

Saludos...

* * *

**Advertencia:** Femslash, sino te gusta por favor no insultes tan solo deja de leer.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash"del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

**Llanto y un café a media tarde**

Hace frío; lo sientes, lo notas cuando el aliento escapa de tus labios. Muchos meses han pasado, tantos que ya los consideras años.

Estas mirando por la ventana. Estas mirando como poco a poco tu vida se va. Aferras la taza de café en tus manos.

Y lloras, lloras por todo y nada a la vez.

Es media tarde y sientes que tu día ya murió.

…

_Meses, o años, antes…_

Pudo haber sido tan fácil.

Pudo haber resultado.

Pudo haber… realmente pudiste haber sido más valiente.

Lamentablemente no fue así, no porque no quisieras, la verdad es que no podías, _querías_, pero no podías. Realmente, muy realmente, odias haberle despreciado, odias incluso más haberle dicho aquellas tres palabras y otras más que dolieron tanto o más que las que le mencionaste primeramente.

Suspiras largamente.

Esa es la realidad. Tú realidad.

— ¿Te ves hermosa? —una voz susurrante te trae de vuelta a la tierra.

Solo atinas a asentir cohibida por haber olvidado a tu acompañante —Gracias.

—Iré a ver si Harry ya está aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Ginny se gira y comienza a caminar, pero se detiene en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Sí, solo nerviosa.

Por el reflejo del espejo puedes ver la sonrisa de tu amiga —Todo saldrá bien, más que bien. Yo ya quiero que Harry pida mi mano —su voz suena emocionada, extasiada.

—Quizás se anime hoy —intentas sonreírle sinceramente.

—Eso espero —dice antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y el silencio se hace pesado, cargando tu cabeza de más y más pensamientos.

Realmente sabes que Harry no hará tal cosa. Lo sabes solo porque tu amigo tiene gustos... _distintos_.

Que Ginny no lo sepa es solo mero berrinche de Harry al no querer, quizás, perder a los Weasleys.

Aunque quizás también es el miedo al rechazo. Le entiendes... le entiendes porque tú misma tienes, o tuviste, el amor de... de... una... _mujer_...

Sí, una chica. Una chica de la que te enamoraste sin pensarlo, sin medir consecuencias ni prejuicios... en conclusión mandaste todo a la mierda por ella, al menos de cierta forma, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Una risita triste escapa de tus labios.

No, no deberías arrepentirte. Era, _es_, lo mejor, aquella hermosa relación solo iba destinada al fracaso, a la burla y a la humillación de todos.

El mundo mágico muy mente abierta y sin prejuicios contra los gays y lesbianas es, pero nunca perdonarían que la heroína del mundo mágico tuviese una relación con una mortífaga sentenciada a un año en Azkaban.

Nunca podrás olvidar el rostro de tu amor aquel día, las lágrimas que tuviste que reprimir para que nadie sospechara, sus ojos verdes suplicándote ayuda, suplicándote el no abandonarla, suplicándote el ser... valiente.

—Pansy...

— ¿Hermione?

Das un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. La puerta se ha abierto muy despacio o tú estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos que no le has escuchado.

—Harry, hola —les saludas girándote un poco e intentas sonreírle.

— ¿Estás bien?

Es su intuición o realmente te ves hecha mierda —Sí, porque no habría de estarlo es mi... compromiso

Él asiente un poco —Tienes razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se ve nervioso, mira un instante hacia la puerta antes de mirarte a ti —Yo... llegué hace unos minutos.

—Oh, entonces no has visto a Ginny.

La mueca, el fruncimiento de ceño, son lo primero que hace Harry. Y te preguntas si harás lo mismo cuando te pregunten por Ron.

—No, no la he visto. Creo que la buscaré cuando todo esté empezando.

Harry jamás te ha confesado nada de nada.

Tú lo has visto y, bueno, te sorprendió, pero a la vez no.

Cuando se lo comentaste a Pansy ella… ella no estaba sorprendida porque ya lo sabía. Fue ahí donde te diste cuenta de la poca confianza que Harry te tiene.

—De acuerdo —murmuras girándote y retocándote el maquillaje.

— ¿Quieres esto, cierto?

Si Harry conociera tus gustos, o al menos sospechara algo, sabrías porque te lo está preguntado, pero él no sabe nada.

—Cierto —respondes seriamente.

...

Quizás El Profeta publicara algunas mentiras, el Quisquilloso publicara verdades y Corazón de Bruja solo chismes, pero aquel día los tres, y muchos otros, dieron el notición de momento: "Pareja de Héroes por fin darán el sí", con diferentes palabras cada uno. Arrugas la primera carta que atraviesa por tu oficina, en tu casa ya había sido un caos parar las lechuzas y aquí en el Ministerio creíste que sería diferente.

Era horrible…

Odias obtener tanta atención.

Unas horas más tarde, y muy concentrada en tu trabajo, te olvidas por un momento de los problemas que has tenido en el último tiempo; empezando por una relación que no tenía futuro, te refieres a la que mantenías con Pansy, y terminando con una relación en donde solo uno ama, te refieras a tu actual.

Sacudes la cabeza, no te conviene pensar mucho en ello. Siempre has sido racional, pensante y, ante todo, con un plan por delante, pero ahora es difícil actuar así.

Alguien toca levemente tu puerta.

— ¡Adelante!

La persona camina hasta quedar a un metro de tu escritorio.

— ¿Qué dese…? —pero las palabras mueren cuando le ves ahí frente a ti.

—Granger —es su saludo.

—Malfoy —haces una mueca

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él baja la mirada y suelta una risita — ¿Te casas con Weasley después de haberle sido infiel con Pansy?

Realmente no te sorprendes de que él, por sobretodos, lo sepa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —sus pies se mueven hasta llegar a una de las sillas, las inspecciona con un asco mal disimulado y finalmente se sienta frente a ti.

— ¿Ella te pidió que vinieras? —preguntas por fin.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que… —desvía la mirada— me iré del mundo mágico y esta mañana vi tu esplendorosa noticia.

—Buena suerte. Con respecto a la noticia: sí, me caso con Ron.

— ¿Y Pansy?

—Ella está… está ahí en Azkaban y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Malfoy suspira como si necesitase de mucha paciencia para explicarse o porque odia estar ahí —SE que puedes. SE quieres hacerlo, pero tienes miedo. Te pregunto, ¿Cómo crees que salí yo de ahí?

_Harry_. Harry se te viene a la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, en realidad no tengo tanta influencia como Harry y…

Y caes en cuenta.

Y sabes lo que Malfoy te está queriendo decir.

—Se que lo sabes —su voz es un susurro, puedes ver que odia admitir lo anterior.

—No puedes reclamarme nada de Pansy si tú te vas y le dejas.

Él se acerca un poco — ¿Quién dijo que le dejo?

—Él no se ira.

Malfoy se aleja —No lo sabes, no le conoces como yo —ríe—. Te ocultó lo nuestro, ¿Crees que no te ocultaría si se fuese a ir?

Te levantas —Él no se ira. Sabes que no se ira así como así.

Malfoy se levanta también —Si tuvieras los cojones suficientes se lo preguntarías y le preguntarías otras cosas que te interesarían.

—Sé que…

—Malfoy… Hermione…

Ambos se quedan quietos ante la presencia de Harry Potter con túnica de auror.

Y tú estas levemente interesada en ver la interacción que tendrán los dos hombres en tu oficina.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

Él deja de mirar a Malfoy para mirarte a ti —Yo… solo quería —y baja la mirada un poco—. Ginny me ha pedido que les invitase a ti y a Ron a una cena esta noche.

Sabes que debes tener tu mirada fija en Harry, pero no puedes evitar desviarla hacia Malfoy: imperturbable, serio, frío y, muy en el fondo, dolido —Claro, Harry, ahí estaremos —respondes.

—Bien, yo… egh debo irme —hace una ademan hacia la puerta. Nos vemos —y mira a Malfoy—. Adiós, Malfoy.

Él hombre solo hace un asentimiento.

Y quedan solos nuevamente.

Sabes que en la noche Harry te preguntara por la presencia de Malfoy.

—Yo…

—Tienes razón —susurra, como si le costase—. Él no se ira, pero yo sí.

—Malfoy…

Pero él no te mira.

—Pansy quiere verte. Me negué a darte su mensaje, pero ella insistió. Nos vemos, Granger.

Y te quedas ahí con las palabras en la boca.

Él se ha ido, y sabes que jamás volverás a verle.

…

Asqueroso, horrible e inhumado, son algunos de los adjetivos que se te vienen a la mente en ese momento.

Eres escoltada por tres aurores: dos a tu lado y uno delante.

Estas… en Azkaban.

Dos días antes de casarte has decidido visitarle y escuchar lo que tiene que decirte.

El primer auror se detiene y tú le imitas.

Has pedido que la llevasen a una sala apartada. Definitivamente le has mentido a Malfoy con respecto a las "influencias" que posees.

La puerta emite un chirrido cuando la abren.

Y cuando entras a la habitación ella ya está ahí: aseada, peinada, vestida y esposada.

—He pedido quedarme sola —susurras.

Los tres aurores comparten una mirada y asienten.

— ¿Media hora señorita Granger?

—Yo les avisare —respondes sin mirarlos.

Caminas lentamente. Pasos pesados. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Avispas en tu estómago.

—Hola, Pansy.

Ella levanta la mirada. Ojos verdes. Hermosos ojos verdes te miran sin emoción —Granger.

Y vuelven a los apellidos.

Te dejas caer pesadamente frente a ella.

—Volvemos a los apellidos.

Ella sonríe —Volvemos a vernos —dice con ironía.

—Tú deseabas verme.

—Tú los has dicho: deseaba, es decir hace unos dos meses —frunce los labios—. Draco se ha ido, ¿Cierto?

—Supongo.

Pansy hace mueca —Él dijo que se iría. Supongo que Potter —escupe— ha sido tan valiente como tú —si antes sus ojos estaban sin emoción, ahora chispean ira.

—Harry se casara con Ginny como debe ser.

—Como tú lo harás con Weasley —ríe—. Reconozco que ambos supieron jugar… ambos supieron subirnos al cielo y luego dejar que nos estrelláramos —su voz terminó en un susurro.

—Nunca te prometí nada.

—Lo sé, obviamente fui estúpida en creer en una jodida Gryffindor.

—Solo dime lo que quieras decirme y me iré.

Pansy ríe sonoramente.

—Sabes que estás en mis manos, ¿No?

—A que te refieres.

—Draco se fue, pero junto a él un video de nosotras.

— ¡¿Qué?! —te levantas de un salto estrellando la silla contra el piso.

—Pude haber sido muy estúpida al haberte amado, al haber confiado en ti, pero, por sobre todo, soy Slytherin: siempre con un plan por delante porque en el fondo sabía que me harías daño.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sácame de aquí. Si no lo haces yo ventilaré nuestra relación con videos, recuerdos y, aunque no valga, mi palabra.

—Eres una…

—Una que —Pansy con cadenas y todo se levanta— una puta por haberme metido contigo, una estúpida por haberme enamorado y confiado en ti, una ilusa…

—No…

—Si tú me ayudas yo no hablo.

—Tendrías que esperarme hasta después de la luna de miel.

Ella ríe amargamente —Por supuesto, claro que sí. Que tú hayas venido hasta ahora no es mi culpa.

—Pansy.

— —deletrea lenta y fríamente—. Somos eso ahora, Granger. Meras conocidas nada más.

—Sabes que lo nuestro no hubiese podido ser.

Ella suspira —Nunca lo sabremos. Ahora vete.

— ¿Mostraras…?

—Cumple y no lo haré. No cumplas y, de alguna forma, filtrare todo.

Asientes dándole una última mirada antes de salir de la sala.

Pero nunca te darás cuenta de lo derrumbada y destruida que quedó Pansy Parkinson aquella vez.

…

Las promesas se cumplen.

Las promesas se rompen.

Miras hacia al pasillo y sientes que estás rompiendo y cumpliendo una promesa.

Harry y tu padre están a tu lado.

La hora, _la sentencia_, está por cumplirse.

Suspiras sonoramente sin pensarlo.

Alguien te toca el brazo. Tienes que salir corriendo, tienes que… escapar.

—No puedo… —es lo primero que sale de tu boca.

—Hermione.

Harry.

Cierras los ojos fuertemente; dándote ánimos y fuerzas.

—Estoy bien —susurras.

—Hija…

Asientes hacia ellos —Estoy bien solo… solo conmocionada y emocionada —sonríes—. Papá, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

—Claro, hija, ahora vuelvo.

Esperas hasta que tu padre se vaya para mirar a Harry.

—No quieres esto, ¿Cierto?

—Quiero esto —tu voz suena sincera y Harry asiente—, pero tú no quieres casarte con Ginny.

—Hermione no digas algo...

—Búscalo —le miras fijamente—. Búscalo —y por su mirada no te entiende—. Busca a Draco.

Él retrocede.

—Te conozco, Harry. Te conozco más de lo que piensas.

Tu padre vuelve y bebes un poco de agua. Es ahí cuando la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar.

No huyes. No lo haces.

Has roto la promesa de amor que le has hecho a Pansy, antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Pero le has cumplido al sacarla de Azkaban.

.

.

.

Hace frío; lo sientes, lo notas cuando el aliento escapa de tus labios. Muchos meses han pasado, tantos que ya los consideras años.

Estas mirando por la ventana. Estas mirando como poco a poco tu vida se va. Aferras la taza de café en tus manos.

Y lloras, lloras por todo y nada a la vez.

Es media tarde y sientes que tu día ya murió.

Murió en aquellas paredes de la que ahora es tú casa, tu hogar. Un hogar que has decidido, por tu propia boca, formar con Ron.

Te giras y descuidadamente dejas la taza de café sobre un mueble.

Es media tarde y debes continuar.

Te secas las lágrimas, lágrimas que volverán aparecer más tarde o mañana.

Y, ahora, debes sonreír y sonreírle a tu marido.

Nunca sabrás lo que hubiese pasado con Pansy si la relación hubiese continuado, sabes que ella está al otro lado del mundo siendo… feliz, al menos eso es lo que piensas.

La puerta se abre y te giras para recibir a tu marido.

Porque siempre existen un par de minutos a media tarde para que puedas dejar ir tus penas.


End file.
